A crazy new year
by dragonmay111
Summary: Erza Scarlets year is a lot different then normal with hot guys, super hyper girls , and a completly confused mind. Shes just hoping to survive the year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its my first time writing a fanfic so please don't judge it to for any errors this is not beta read. I have written a few chapters already but I am open to suggestions.**

* * *

Magnolia high, the school that Erza Scarlet will be transsfering to because she wanted to go to the school that all her other friends went to instead of her. It took begging and begging to convince them to let her live her own apartment next to the highschool. It took two years for them to let her do it but they finally did. She received the school uniform two weeks early, which consisted of a navy blue skirt and jacket, white blouse, knee high socks, and black dress shoes.

* * *

Erza woke extra early as usual on the first day of school. She took a shower, ate, fished getting ready, and left. Since school was a walking distance she figured it would be a good way to keep off those extra calories. As she started walking by a café she stood there staring at it remembering when she would go to a café with her mother. It was a simple looking café but it had a home type feel to it. She noticed that it had a help wanted sign on it.** "** that would be a nice job to have to pay off my rent,"she thought out loud. She had to get a job to help her parents pay off her rent. "Then you should apply for it,"spoke up a voice that no one could forget. Anna Magarden. "Hello ms. Magarden, I didt know that you owned this café. How's Levy been doing?" She spoke fast. "I remember Levy saying that you were trannsfering to her school,"she spoke in such a calm and sweet voice.

Her hair is blue like Levy's but longer other then that thier the complete opposites. She's tall, has green eyes, and big chested.

"Well I've kgot to be going, I'll stop by later if that's OK?" She asked in hope of her saying yes. "I would love if you could visit,"she answers smiling. "Ok bye ms. Magarden,"she says waving goodbye.

* * *

"Um ma'am where can I find the principal?" "He's over there,"she says pointing to a door without looking up. She walked twords the door and knocked on it three times. After a second she heard a mumble that she couldn't understand so she just slowly walked in. The desk in there had two very large piles of paper. The man was so small she could barely see him sitting at the desk. "Hello I'm Mokarov but every one calls me master,"he said with a smile that made her feel welcome. "I'm Erza Scarlet, I'm the new transfer student." "Ah yes here you go,"he says handing her the things she'll need for the year. "Thank you,"she says as she walks out.

She looked at the map she got trying to find her locker. The bell had rung a few seconds before she walked out of the office. She look all over finally comming across it. She did it a few times times just to get the hang of it. She stood bat the door for a few seconds before walking in. 'Be confident, be confident, be confident,' she told herself over and over. When she opened the door the class fell silent. The teacher waved her hand telling her to come over. "Are you the new student?" She whispered into her ear. She nodded her head. "Well class this is Erza Scarlet please be nice to her," she said trying to find a seat for her to sit ate. Many of the boys stared daydreamily at her while some girls sat jealous of how pretty she was. 'This is going to be a interesting year,' she thought trying to regain her confidence.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it I love reviews and I can't wait to see how you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

You would not believe how happy I was when I got my first review. Thank you so much Deaththesyd I am totally doing that!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The first people I recognized were two of my best friends, Levy and Lucy. They both smiled sweetly at me I just couldn't help but smile back. "Alright you can sit in the seat next to Mister Fulbuster,"she said causing me to look where she was pointing. She saw a boy with raven colored hair sitting next to the seat the teacher was talking about. "Yes ma'am," I said walking to the seat. The boy just stared at first then stopped once I sat down. "Hey I'm Gray," the boy says. "Hi I'm Erza,"I say smiling. "All right class let's start our lesson,"and after that Ezra didn't focus on any thing else other then the lesson.

After they had a few extra minutes to talk she started to feel weird about it being really quite at first then the other boys started talking so she looked over to Lucy. Lucy mouthed the words "you having fun?" She asked smiling. "No, unless you call feeling so out place fun," I mouthed back sarcastically. She giggled at that. "Don't worry it'll get better," she mouthed back. "Hopefully," I mumbled myself.

* * *

After her first class she followed Levy and Lucy because they almost had the same classes except the last two. She followed them around till lunch. She noticed that all the girls stared dreamily at Gray. She thought he was kinda weird.

Once she entered the lunch room she was tackled by someone with a big bunch of blue hair. "Erza I'm so glad that your here!"she shouted smiling wide. "I missed you too Juvia," she said trying to keep her balance. "Has she met any of the you know who yet?" She said going completly crazy again. "Yeah she has,one actually," answered Levy getting nervous. "Wait who is the you know?" Erza says getting cunfused.

After she said that the door in the back part of the cafeteria opened up and in walked the P.E. class after that in walked in a few boys who were covered in sweat, it looked like they went swimming in it. She noticed Gray was one of the boys who walked in. Everyone stared at them as they walked past. When they walked by Gray smiled at her, unconsciously she smiled back. One boy had caught her eye he had blue hair a red tattoo under his right eye. She stared at him for a while before turning back to the girls at her table.

"Are they the you know who and whats so great about them?" She said wanting answers. "Well you see they're the most popular boys in the whole school. Their the cutist, smartest, and most athletic boys of the school. They are always on every athletic team in the school," explains Mira who just popped up. "They're all famous for certain sports. Like Gajeel Redfox, who is famous for football,"continues Juvia. "Next is Natsu Dragneel, he is the star soccer player,who has pink,"Mira says trying yo continue but was cut off. "Wait he has pink hair?" She asks surprised she didnt notice it earlier. "Yup, as I was saying next is Lyon Vastia, who is one of the basketball stars," Mira continues. "Next is Jellal Fernandes, who also is a star basketball player. Lastly is Gray Fulbuster, who is the star baseball player, who is so so cute!" Yells Juvia blushing like crazy.

"Anyway its super rare to get to talk to them but to date them is like winning the lottery,"Lucy explains. "So their all a bunch of stuck up jerks?" Erza asks thinking that that's how they sound. "What,no!" They all shout at once. "Ok ok calm down," she says still not convinced

* * *

Alright here's the next chapter thanks too all of you who read this. I'm excited to see how this story turns out! Also I was wondering who I should pair up with who.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Before they left the lunch room for their next class Juvia remembered something. "Hey you guys never said which guy it was that Erza met. Who was it?" She said still crazy from talking about the really hot guys. "Umm well it was,uhhh,"Lucy started. "Well who was it? Juvia says getting impatient."Well you see itwasgray!" Levy fished fast. "Who?" Juvia asks her brows forword trying understand what the small girl said. "It was Gray," Erza answers for the nervous girls. "WHAT!" The girl yelled so loud you could hear it miles away. "Do you have any classes with him?" She asks completely serious. Lucy and Levy were behind Juvia shaking their heads frantically. "Yes. So far all except one," she says not getting what Levy and Lucy were doing. "How come all of you have classes with him except me. Its not fair," she's says starting to cry. "Juvia I don't have any classes with him," she says trying to calm the crying girl down, but that diet help a bit.

* * *

"Hey Erza we don't have the same last classes so try to make some friends without us," Levy says. "Just don't have to much fun without us ok," she says winking as they both walked off. "Well let's just hope I don't go crazy by then," she giggled to herself at that.

She reached the door but there was no one in there yet so she waited. Her ears perked up when she heard someone coming. "Oh yeah totally," one of the girls says then they both start laughing. As they walked by she saw one staring at her before whispering. They weren't very good whisperers so she heard what they were saying. "Oh my gosh she looks like a total slut," one whispers. "I know, I bet she'll have flirted with every guy in the school before the year is over," the other whispers back before both started laughing.

Erza was just about walk up to them to give them a piece of her mind before someone spoke to her. "Hey Erza," speaks a voice that she didn't want to deal with right now. "Hey Gray," she said in a irritated tone that it surprised him. She looked around but the girls were gone, she cursed under her breath. The teacher finally popped up after a few seconds. She turned to see Gray gone 'finally' she thought.

* * *

She sat down still eratated at Gray. 'Who does he think he is, I was in the middle of doing something' she thought. She tried to calm herself down until a girl with brown hair holding a bottle of who knows what sits down in front of her. "Hey, I'm Cana," she's says looking a little out of it. So thats what she's got in the bottle. "Hi I'm Erza," she says aquordly, unsure of how to handle a situation like this.

A few times they would talk in class about random stuff. She had loosened up a lot but was still not sure of if this was normal.

As they walked out the class together Erza spotted the girls that were talking about her earlier. Cana spotted her staring at them. "Just ignore them their just a bunch of gossipers who have nothing more interesting to do in their life," she said seriously. "Ok, thanks," she thanks her and is glad she made a new friend. "No problem," she says then takes a drink.

* * *

Im still a little unsure about the pairings but I'm having a great time writing this. Thank you for reading this I hope you guys like it.


End file.
